Just Let Me Go
by Mrs.DarcyCullen
Summary: New Moon, Edward Left Bella. She was pregnant and they didnt know. He comes back to Forks, with a new girlfriend, to a very angry Ex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine. Wish it was. Id be payin Rob Pattinson for a lap dance every night.

A/N- Thanks for tuning into this story, its just something I had on my mind. Btw- Carlie is from the book, nessies middle name. I think it was cute she named the baby Renesmee in the book, but no. Not in my story. Its odd, and bella cant eat people if they make fun of her name in this story. Oh and there is no imprinting on Carlie, sorry.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I started getting ready early this morning. 4 AM. I usually didn't start my morning activities until at least 8. It made things look normal if the lights were off in the house, so usually I just read or played on the lap top until morning hours. I worked at the local bar in town, usually the day shift and weekends. Its crappy money but at least my dad allows us to still live with him. Currently I am taking online courses so I can get my associates degree, and hopefully once Carlie starts school I can go back to get my bachelors and whatever else I need. I want to be an English teacher for elementary school children. I really think its my calling. But then again, how many school teachers are Vampires?

Yep you guessed it. I, Isabella Marie Swan , am now a vampire. It wasn't my choice, and honestly im torn if im grateful or not. The upside is I can be with my daughter always, since she is half vampire she wont grow any older after the age of 17. I will always be stuck at the age of 21. The downside is I have to live eternity without _him_.

Edward Cullen, my reason for existing, my reason for dying. See, When Carlie was born the Volturi came to see us, They had heard about the half breed child and needed to see it for themselves. Apparently, I knew too much, but Aro and Marcus both felt it was unfair to leave my child without a mother. Caius on the other hand wanted me dead, real nice guy. Aro told me I could be turned and take care of my daughter, that they would leave a guard member or two to stay and help me with my daughter while my blood lust rages.

Fortunately, They didn't have to . Once I was turned by Aro, I went though the burning and screaming in an Alaskan location. Far away from civilization, I hunted and fed on animals. I refused to eat humans, much to Aros Dismay. After a year a human came across my path. It smelled good, and I instantly wanted him. A hiker not much older than myself, easy prey. But I didn't feel the insane thirst, it was barely a scratch in the throat. I had very little blood lust, just enough to keep me alive.

Aro thought it was magnificent and suggested maybe I should track the Cullen's down and talk to Carlisle about this. He would be immensely happy to know we had some common trait. I refused and stated Edward was to never know about me or his child. They agreed and I was free to go back home, but I must never let a human know about my vampire existence, or of my daughters half nature too. I thanked them and actually asked Aro and Marcus to be Carlies god parents. They agreed, and often sent presents for her for no reason. She was going to be spoiled.

I kissed my daughters curly bronze mop and smiled. She looked so much like her dad, Bronze hair and green eyes. In the coming years they would get more specks of Topaz, or Crimson, depending on which blood I fed her. She eats, breathes, and acts like a normal baby, except she requires blood once a week, only one 8 ounce bottle usually does the trick. I myself only hunted once a week and that's usually when I bring home the animal blood for her. Its not fun killing and draining an animal of its blood for my daughter, but it was necessary for her survival until she was old enough to hunt herself.

I walked into the kitchen and began cleaning the dishes, something I usually do the night before, but decided to read Wuthering Heights again. I will never get over that book, it always reminded me of _him_.

How he would tease me about my choice in literature. I miss him so much. We made love right before my 18th birthday, it was my "gift" I guess you could say. When he asked what I wanted for my birthday, I just responded 'you, all of you, for me to love'. He brought me to the meadow and set up a candlelight dinner, and made love to me right there on the blanket.

The day he broke my heart I thought I would never be able to be whole again. He was the missing piece, now I know hes just part of the piece. My daughter takes up the majority that hole. I still want him in my life, but now I have a piece of him to keep forever. I havent heard from the Cullens since they left 3 years ago. Crazy as it is, I swear my daughter was given to me as a gift, her birthday is even her fathers birthday June 20th.

I decided after dishes, I should probably start Carlies breakfast, she usually wanted pancakes and eggs in the morning. I swear she had the appetite of Uncle Emmett.

"Mommy..?" I heard a groggy voice from upstairs, barely waking up. In an instant I was at her bedside stroking her hair, "Shh, its okay baby, mommys here". She smiled and hugged me softly. I had to be gentle with her at least until she was 17. Then I would give her the biggest hug she ever had. I helped her out of bed, and gave her a warm bath. She squirted me with her bath toys and I piled bubbles ontop of her head like a crown. She was my little princess anyways.

Once she was dried off, and dressed in a pretty little blue dress, I fixed her hair and took her downstairs to eat. I swear she had her fathers speed already, because she was done in a matter of minutes. "Mommy I see pop pop?" Carlie loved my father, he was the male figure besides Jacob, that she had in her life. The only downfall is that Charlie worked all the time, he just came home to sleep and eat. If he wasn't here he was at Sues. They had become quite the item lately. It wasn't so bad it was like I was living alone, a good idea if you have to hide your vampirism.

I picked her up and set her in the car seat, strapping her in and kissing her forehead. "Pop Pop will be over tomorrow night sweetheart. He's working tonight" she just smiled and began to play with her zipper. I cant believe how big she's getting. It feels like only yesterday I held her in those soft pink blankets for the first time.

I dropped her off at her daycare, and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a gentle hug. She looked so beautiful I didn't want to leave. She waved goodbye and took off running with her friends. I walked back out to the car and took off to the bar. The only good thing about working there was my friends Angela and sometimes Jessica were there. Angela's uncle owned the bar , so it was easy for us to get on.

Jessica was practically bouncing as I walked in, what the hell was her problem? "Too much Caffeine this morning jess?" She just stuck her tongue out and said "Id be a bitch too if my ex was in town with the new girl." I stopped and whipped around to look at her smirking. "What do you mean..?" she just rolled her eyes and said "Edward, we saw his family yesterday in town. They were at the local hardware buying stuff to fix up their house. And.." She was cut off by Angela who decided to break the news to me gently. "Bella, Edward was with a blonde woman, and not Rosalie. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and looked…intimate" I felt the bile rise up in my throat… intimate? This couldn't be happening.. I ran over to the trash and threw up. Angela and Jessica were there immediately holding my hair back. "its okay Bella, we wont let him or her near you, or Carlie." I nodded my head. It was no secret who the father of Carlie is. They would have known anyways with the color of her hair and beautiful features.

The day dragged on and nearing 6 when it was almost time for the night shift . I stayed out of those, the people were often drunk and rowdy, that often equals injury and blood. Not a good mix for a vampire, lack of blood lust or not. Just as I was about to clock out, I heard the musical voice of Alice Cullen. "Bella! You're still in town? Why didn't I see that?" she honestly seemed perplexed, and when I turned around she gasped. "Bella..what happened..you're a.." I just nodded and she ran over to wrap me in a big hug. I just stood there motionless, she didn't deserve my forgiveness or care. She left me just like Edward did. Fuck them.

I pushed her back a little, and clocked out on the computer. I grabbed my purse and coat, and headed to the door. Of course being a Cullen, Alice didn't seem to care that I was upset.

"Bella, what's going on? How did this happen?" I just shrugged and kept walking to my car. Slamming the door in her face and sped off. Not giving a shit about the speed limit. I made it there in record time, and signed my daughter out. She slowly put on her coat, I didn't want to alert her or scare her but I felt like if I didn't get it on her now, a Cullen would be walking through the door. But I was wrong, She didn't walk through the door, she was outside. Jasper beside her.

"What do you want from me?? I am living my life, just like you guys told me to do. Why are you doing this to us??" But they weren't listening to me, they were just staring at the little bronze headed girl in my arms. Jasper spoke up first "It cant be.." I just growled at him and put my daughter down, crouching in front of her. "Don't do this Bella, there will be witnesses." She was right, and I noticed my daughter was very frightened. I couldn't do this in front of her. I just quickly swept her up in my arms and walked to my car. "Bella, we cant keep this from Edward, hes going to fucking flip out." I just glared at Jasper and placed my daughter in her seat, buckling her up and kissing her forehead. I quickly got into the drivers seat and sped off. Not sparing another glance at the traitors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not Mine, Im not Stephenie Meyer..

A/N- I hope people end up liking this story, I only have one other story, which I feel like im neglecting at this point. I just need to get this out of my head LOL

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fuck. This was NOT going as planned. The moment I heard they were back in town, I wanted to avoid them. They didn't have a right to know my daughter or be on friendly terms with me. They abandoned us and I could never forgive them for that. The only non humans who were there for me, were the Cullens enemies. That's saying something right there, if the enemy is helping raise your child.

The wolf pack and Volturi both love my daughter dearly. They have all been there for her and call her their own. Jacob is especially fond of Carlie, shes like a niece to him. Jacob. I could call Jacob. He would be able to help control me if something happened with them. I quickly dialed his number and waited until I heard his cheerful voice "Bella! How are ya girlie?" I had to laugh at his 'lingo' which obviously he picked up from Emily or Leah. "Im not so hot Jake, guess who's back." I heard a snarl on the other end and a quick "I'll be there soon."

I barely pulled into my driveway when a rusty little rabbit pulled up right after. He hopped out and took Carlie out of her carseat. She was giggling and pulling at the strands of his hair, thank god we don't have a dog, it would be bald. Once we made it inside I threw my coat and keys down, while Jake placed Carlie down by her toys. She decided to play with her blocks while we talked. "What are you going to do about Carlie and Edward?" I just shrugged and said "Hes not getting near her. She's my daughter. I raised her, while he was out finding his new girlfriend." Jacob just shook his head and sighed "Hes an idiot. Seriously. He left you and the most amazing child ive ever seen behind." I just gave him a small smile and wondered how did I get so lucky in finding a great friend like Jake.

A few seconds later Jacob let out a growl, startling myself and Carlie. "Whats wrong?" I asked standing up when he did. "Vampires.. I smell 8 different scents." 8. He brought the new girl to my house, how lovely. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, when I moved to go answer Jake shook his head no, and pointed to Carlie. He opened the door and scowled at them.

"We're here to see Bella, is she available?" I heard the beautiful voice of Carlisle. "We were just sitting down for a family conversation. But I can ask if she is available to speak to you." He then turned to me and smiled "Bella, baby, we have visitors. " God he was a sneaky little shit. I felt like laughing it wasn't for the assholes on the other side of the door frame. I just walked over to him and looked out. Standing there was 7 of the most beautiful people I could remember, and a new equally beautiful blonde. My heart hurt just looking at her. A few gasps sounded , apparently they didn't believe I was a vampire, I just looked up at Carlisle, keeping my face business like. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Cullen?" He seemed to flinch slightly at my formal tone and just nodded "We were back in town and decided to stop by, might we come in?"

I just looked at Jake, and he nodded his head in approval. Getting a growl from the back of the group where Edward was standing. I turned my attention back to Carlisle. "Of course please come in, have a seat." Jake took my hand and lead us to the love seat. Before we sat down he picked up Carlie and a few of her toys, and sat her on his lap. All eyes were on the baby with a mix of emotions. Shock, Disbelief, Jealousy, Love, Happiness, and Anger. The anger was on the face of the last person id imagined, Edward.

"She's so cute, Bella. How old is she?" I just smiled and patter her curls. "2 She will be 3 in June." Jake decided to pipe up and rub it in their faces. "Yea, shes a little spitfire. We play wrestle all the time, she is really strong!" everyone seemed to laugh except Edward. "You wrestle a baby? Isnt that a little dangerous considering you're a fucking werewolf?" Carlisle must have said something to Edward in his head, because he flinched and got quiet. "I may be a werewolf, but im gentle with her like shes my own. Plus when shes 17 she will be able to take me out." Everyone seemed confused so I spoke up "She's half vampire. She wont show signs or stop aging until 17. Aro explained it all to me when she was born." Everyone's eyes were huge, whether it was because of my blunt way of stating she was half vampire or because of my knowledge and friendship with Aro. Edward stood up abruptly and had a look of pure rage on his face. "Kitchen. NOW" I just looked up at him , Jake on the other hand was livid. He placed Carlie in my lap and stood up, towering over Edward. "No. You don't control her. She makes her own decisions now, and trust me when I say, your not welcome here." Edward just glared at him and let a little snarl out. Emmett immediately grabbed Edward and forced him to sit back down. His girlfriend looked about ready to piss herself.

Carlisle spoke up after everything was calmer "Bella.. Who is the father of Carlie." I just rolled my eyes and gave him a look that said ' do you have to ask?' he just sighed and everyone turned to Edward, whos attention was on the child in my arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Did you leave a forwarding address? Because guess what this is the first time ive seen you. Even Aro and Marcus thought it was best that I do this alone. That maybe you didn't want to be found" Carlisle looked up again, remembering my previous mention of the Volturi. "You know the Volturi members?" I just nodded and replied "They were here right after she was born, they turned me into what I am today, taught me to hunt like you and not as murderers. They send her gifts even though I beg them not to. Aro calls her his little princess" at that I just laugh softly. Carlisle looked even whiter if possible. "Bella, the Volturi don't just do something without thinking things through, they may want your daughter or you someday." "No, If that were the case they wouldn't have turned me, They would have let me die, and took her from me. Marcus and Aro spared me and I am very grateful for it. I don't want my daughter to go through this alone." Esme clung to her husbands arm a look of pain on her face, while Carlisle just nodded. "Very well, does she eat like us? Or strictly human food?" "She eats human food, but she does need a small amount of blood to survive." Edward just cringed and looked at the floor. Carlie let out a high pitched squeal and bit into jakes finger. Earning a laugh from everyone but Edward and the blonde.

"Can I hold her?" Rosalie asked. I just looked up at Jake "Why the fuck do you keep looking at him for permission ?? Hes not her father, and he has no say so." Everyone seemed startled at Edwards outburst. Jake spoke up instead of me "I don't tell her what to do, this is a 50/50 relationship. We make decisions together. She was just wondering my opinion on letting you close to our daughter." At that Edward snarled and lunged at Jacob. Emmett and Jasper both had to hold him back before he could get to us "Shes not your fucking daughter, shes MY daughter. Bellas not yours either, She will NEVER be yours." Suddenly Edward was cringing and dry sobbing, while Jacob looked at him intently. "STOP IT" I had never heard Edward so broken before, and I realized Jacob must have been showing him the time we tried to be more than friends.

We were drunk and we both agreed I needed to try to move on, one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together. In the morning we both agreed it was awkward, and we shouldn't have let it get so far. But im sure through the eyes of Jacob my moaning and panting seemed awfully real. I was glad Edward was getting a taste of what I was feeling. Jasper turned his head to me and growled. "Don't forget I sense what you feel Bella, and don't think for an instant he deserves this." I just rolled my eyes and stood up "I want you all out of my house now." Alice piped up "Bella, we are not leaving you, nor are we leaving Edwards daughter. He needs to bond with her." I just laughed and Jake tightened his hold on my waist, urging me to calm down.

"Edward gets nothing. He left, moved on, and didn't give a shit about me. Now that I have a daughter who shares his DNA he thinks it will all be okay? No. She has plenty of family in her life, she doesn't need any of you. Esme was dry sobbing softly into Carlisles chest, the others were all stunned and silent. Except Rosalie. She had a look of appreciation on her face, what the hell? As everyone was leaving Rosalie stopped and looked at me, then made sure everyone was gone. "Good job Bella. Im glad you finally put that asshole in his place. Everyone was so willing to leave his mate behind, Then come back and act like it never happened. Not only did we leave, but Edward also is trying to move on. He still loves you, but with everyone pressuring him to move on he had to find someone. Even if she is an idiot. I applaud you on not letting them back into your life so easily." She just smiled a real genuine smile and I was confused. "Bella, I never gave a shit if we left or stayed, I thought you were a fad, a passing phase for Edward. I was wrong, and I admit it. And now that you have my niece, im going to try to be more supportive of you, Even if you are not with Edward." I just nodded and said "Id like it if you came to see her Rose. You're the only one whose ever been truthful with me and I need that, I don't need everything sugar coated and fake." I hugged her with all my vampire strength and she returned it back equally as forceful. We both laughed and said our goodbyes.

Jacob was sitting in the living room on the floor putting together a toddler puzzle with Carlie. He looked up and smiled and laughed "They bought it, I think we should go into acting." I nodded and sat down next to them, helping with the puzzle.

After dinner , I put Carlie to bed and told her I loved her. I then in turned off all the lights and headed to my room to check out the online bookstores. They often had more selections than our local small bookshops. I was unaware of someone lurking outside my window, watching me in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine

A/N- watching American Pie: The Wedding and trying to write a serious chapter, is hard as hell LOL.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I was clicking around on my lap top, listening intently to Carlies breathing, I must have missed the sounds coming from outside my window. In a blink of an eye Edward was in my room dressed in all black watching me. I looked up, startled, and that's hard to do to a vampire.

"What do you want…??" I tried to keep my voice calm, but without Jacob here, my nerves were getting the best of me. "Where's Jacob, if you two are serious enough that he can call my daughter his own, shouldn't he be here?" Of course, he was thinking of our daughter, not his jealousy of me with Jacob. Why would he? He has miss perfect. "Where Jacob is , is none of your concern." I didn't have to justify myself to the little shit.

"I want to talk about this, We have a daughter Bella, something I never knew I could have. Please don't take this way from me." He looked like he was in tears, and I really wanted to let him know its okay, he could be in her life. But I remembered the words I spoke in the meadow, begging him not to do this. He didn't show me any mercy, why should I?.. But I couldn't do this to our daughter, I couldn't let the hurt I feel because of him cloud my judgment of what's best for her. I nodded "Once I know you guys aren't leaving, I will work something out where you can have a visitation with her. Drop off and pick up if you will." He had a pained expression on his face "As much as I want her at my house and to spend one on one time with her, I want to see you too Bella." I wanted to cry, I wanted to run into his arms and have him make love to me again. But I couldn't, he wasn't mine anymore, he had someone else and it hurt.

"No, Edward. We're in the past, we have to get along for Carlie, but we will never be friends ." He drooped his eyes down and slumped his shoulders. "How long, until I can see her..?" I thought about that for a moment, "When I know you guys are here to stay, I need to know you wont pick up and leave once someone slips again.." he cringed at my words "what about you Bella? People are going to start talking soon, you haven't aged, you will have to leave soon too, what about my daughter then..??" I wanted to growl at his words, did he think I didn't know this?? "Ive thought of that Edward, Wigs, Makeup etc will work until she turns 17. Once the vampirism takes over she can be home schooled if she cant control her bloodlust."

"Bella, please, let me back in your life. I love you , you must know this…" he was cut off by my vampire speed sending a slap across his face. "First off, NEVER tell me you love me. You lost all rights to tell me that when you left. And I must know this?? Are you INSANE?! You show up here with your GIRLFRIEND to see OUR daughter. You could have came alone, or just with the FAMILY. But with my replacement? Fuck. You." I was seething and he looked about the same, apparently Edward doesn't like to be slapped.

He grabbed my arms and forced me back against the wall " I LOVE YOU. I never wanted to move on, I still haven't moved on. The Denali Coven told Carlisle I would get better in time if I found a mate, someone who would take away your memory. Tanya figured it would be her, but Carlisle knew I would never get over you. He found a random vampire, someone who doesn't give a shit about me or anything else, She's just here for a safe haven. If I told her I didn't want her she wouldn't blink and eye." I was speechless, he hadn't moved on? He still loved me?

Before I could think about it anymore his lips were on mine, pressing me further into the wall, I half expected to be forced through it by the pressure his body was putting on mine. I groaned and lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist. I tore my lips away from his and panted as his lips attached to my neck "Edward, we cant. Nothings worked out" he growled and pressed his lips against mine again briefly. Before looking into my eyes with lust and love "Shut up Bella. I want you so bad, its been too long since ive been inside you"

Woah. What?

When did Edward become so blunt ? "What…??" he attacked my neck, peppering sloppy ass kisses down my neck to my chest. "I want you Bella, I need you. I haven't been with anyone since you, I never will. If you turn me down I will stay celibate for the rest of my existence." He didn't fuck her. He didn't want her? I growled and pressed my body against his. Nothing mattered at this moment, I didn't care he was taken or that he thought I had Jake.

He moved us over to my bed and reached out to grab the straps of my tank top, effectively shredding them and the front of it. My chest was bare for him to see, he growled and lunged into my chest, kissing and suck on my left nipple while massaging my right breast with his other hand. "Edward.." I moaned out grabbing onto his head to keep him there, he just looked up into my eyes and smiled my crooked grin. I sat up and lifted his shirt over his head , exposing his beautiful pale torso. He lunged at me again pressing his lips to mine , his hands ripping through my jeans in his hurry to get them off.

I growled and did the same to his jeans, accidentally ripping his boxers off in the process. "mmm Bella". I've never wanted to hear my name more in my life. His hand went down to my lacey boy shorts, feeling my clit through the fabric "God Bella. You're so wet." I moaned at his words and lifted my hips so he could take the garment off. Once my boy shorts were gone, we were both stark naked next to each other. "So beautiful…" he murmured and kissed me , lifting my thighs so they were around his waist, he positioned himself at my entrance. He looked into my eyes for permission, and I just nodded my head to him. He just pushed himself into me in one quick thrust.

We were both too far gone to care about being soft and tender. This was all my anger and hurt and longing and his lust, love, and hurt about Jacob. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to the bed, lifting his head and moaning. His thrusts became faster and harder and I felt myself coming closer to my climax. He pinched my clit and I screamed loudly, my orgasm rocking into me harder than when I was human. He let out fierce growl and sunk his teeth into my neck, gripping on with force as he pumped his cum into me.

Once he was done he rolled off of me. Gently removing his teeth. I felt up my neck and noticed it had already started to heal. "Im so sorry Bella, it was too intense, I couldn't stop" I just nodded and heard moving in the other room and a soft "mommy..?" I was up and in a robe in a matter of seconds, Edward was watching me like a hawk. I ran into my daughters room and told her it was alright, she smiled and laid back down, drifting off to sleep.

I walked back to my room in the dark and looked to my bed, he was gone. The window was open and the curtain blowing in the breeze. I sighed and walked over to shut it. Typical Edward.


	4. Everyday Is Exactly The Same

Disclaimer: Not Mine, just the plot. And even that's been done so many times.

A/N- Sorry about the late updates, Im trying to wrap up my other story, My inbox was full of reviews with people threatening to bring pitchforks and fire if I didn't update w/ DNA test results of Tanyas baby.. Confused? Read my other story.

Anyways, The song in this is "Everyday is Exactly the same" by NIN. I was listening to it and it reminded me of Bella during this time. Listen to it and you will understand.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_I think I used to have a voice, Now I never make a sound ._

_I just do what I've been told I really don't want them to come around._

_oh no ._

_-Nine Inch Nails "Everyday Is Exactly The Same"_

I woke my daughter up once again, the same routine; a bath, getting dressed, breakfast, school, then work. Its been so easy to predict what I'm going to do next, nothing really ever changes, until they came back. Now the town has been in such an uproar and the gossip has started once again. Of course since Carlie is Edwards daughter, everyone has centered their gossip around us. And that just isn't fair.

I've built a good life here, We haven't needed them in the past so why would we now? Everyone acts like im going to go after them now that they've returned, for child support. Yeah right. If anything, that little stunt last night with Edward just proves why I need them to stay away. Every time they get close, I lose my head and I just cant afford to do that with Carlie in the picture. It was okay while I was a teenager and could only think about myself.

As I pulled into the bar's parking lot and turned off the ignition. Today was going to be hell I just knew it. Edward's little stunt I'm sure didn't go unnoticed by Alice, and once the whole family got wind of what went down, I was screwed. They would try to invite us over and expect to be in my daughters life. Didn't they understand the hell they put me through? I couldn't do this to Carlie, she was innocent and fragile. She didn't need to be hurt once they leave, I wouldn't let her turn catatonic like I was.

I walked into the bar and clocked in, Angela was already here but Jessica was nowhere in sight. I started to wipe down the bar, getting it ready for the days patrons. It wasn't the sleezy bar everyone imagines, it was actually a really nice place . Our bar patrons during the day were usually War vets and little old women who wanted something cooked from the back, or to remember the good old days. At night was when it got rowdy and out of control. That's why I refused to work the night shift.

As I was refilling Phyllis' Coke Jessica came prancing in like she was on cloud nine. "What happened to you? Someone die?" Angela teased, Jessica just scowled and responded "I ran into Edward Cullen today." I nearly knocked over the drink I was pouring, which didn't go unnoticed by Jessica. She let out a small giggle "Yep we got to talking, and he asked where I was working. I told him the bar and he asked he could swing by later." I felt as if I had been hit by a ton of bricks, He couldn't stand Jessica why would he be here to see her? Oh No. What if he read in her mind that I would be working this shift? SHIT.

Angela sensed my distress and gave me a small smile "You can go home if you'd like, I will cover for you." I went to respond but Jessica beat me to it "Why would she have to leave? Its not like he's coming here to see her. She could just hide in the back and count inventory." she scoffed and rolled her eyes. I was livid but it did seem like a good idea. I couldn't afford to miss a day of work over Edwards nonsense. "That's a good idea, I will just do that."

Angela just sighed but then went tense "Well, you better do it fast because his car just pulled up outside." Sure enough out the large tinted window I could see Edwards Volvo parking in the patrons parking lot. I took off running into the back at human speed, but fast enough not to be noticed by Edward.

A few seconds later I heard the bell ring signaling someone coming in and heard Jessica greet him. "Hi Edward! Its so great to see you again so soon! So is there anything I can get you?" Even I could hear the suggestion in her voice, he just responded with a quiet "No thank you. So only you and Angela work here?" Jessica let out a high pitch giggle that would make nails on a chalkboard sound pleasant. "Oh no, Bella's usually here, but she felt ill and had to leave." she tried to make her voice sound at least somewhat concerned. Too bad Edwards a fucking mind reader. I watched out the peephole as he messed with something on the bar, oh no.. my dishrag. It was bound to have a more potent and fresh scent since I had just used it, and no one else had touched it. He fingered the rag with tense fingers, it looked like he would fray or shred it if he didn't stop running his fingers over it.

He was angry.

I went around the back way and tried to get through the bar unnoticed so I could leave but suddenly Edwards head snapped up. His pitch black eyes met my topaz ones and suddenly my fight or flight instincts kicked in and I started moving towards the door a little bit quicker. He was over to me in a few seconds, of course it was at human speed, but god he was fast.

"Imagine seeing you here Bella." He looked down at me with pitch black eyes, why was he so angry? "Yea I work here? What are you doing here?" I asked trying to hurry the conversation up. I didn't want Angela or Jessica to witness this crap. "We need to talk." I just sighed and tried to walk around but he stood in my way again. "No, we don't. I tried to talk last night and you decided you wanted to do other things. That was your chance, no more." he let a small growl erupt from his chest and snatched my wrist "Please Bella, don't do this."

"Edward I think you should let Bella go now, you're causing a scene." Angela stated calmly, as if she was talking to a bank robber holding a gun. I looked up and everyone was staring at us like they were watching a serial killer going after a victim. I looked up into Edwards eyes and I saw clearly what everyone else was seeing. He was near breaking down at this point. His hair was in a disarray and not in his usual sexy way, it looked like he had been tugging on it over and over again. His clothes were wrinkled. His circles under his eyes were darker and a deeper blackish blue. He looked as if he was going to have a nervous breakdown right here in front of everyone

He let go of my wrist and took a step back , appearing as if he was in shock "I.I..Im so sorry Bella.." I just nodded and said "its okay, lets go get something to eat.." he took my hint that he needed to hunt and just nodded sadly.

We walked out of the bar and got into his Volvo, heading for a deep part of the forest. Once we reached a clearing he stopped and turned to look at me. I could see the sadness and anguish in his eyes "Im sorry for last night, I freaked out. I wanted to stay so bad, but hearing your ….our.. Daughter cry just reminded me that I don't belong with you. That you had Jacob in your life now." he sounded so broken , so I went up and hugged him. He seemed shocked at first and wrapped his arms around me , squeezing back.

"Edward, I'm sorry too. This morning I woke up wanting my life to be exactly the same as it was every day. I wanted Carlie to myself and no one to ever have her, especially not you." he let out a small whimper "let me finish. Edward, Im scared for our daughter. I cant have you leave her , you don't understand what its like growing up without a father but knowing hes out there."

He pushed some hair behind my ear and looked into my eyes. "Bella, I will be there for our daughter, and you. Im so sorry for doing this to you, I thought I was doing what was right. I was a complete fool, I know I ruined my chances with you and for that im sorry." I knew he was talking about Jacob, but I didn't want to correct him, I didn't want him to know I lied about a relationship, it would be pathetic.

On our hunt we caught 3 deer and a rabbit. I wasn't really hungry I just needed a quick snack. We drove home in silence, and sitting in the driveway, playing with sidewalk chalk was Jacob and Carlie. She was giggling and having fun, I knew it killed Edward to see her happy with Jacob but hes been around when Edward wasn't, so he had no right to be upset.

Jacob looked up as we approached and gave me a smile "Look bells, a modern Picasso on our hands." he motioned to Carlies drawing of squiggles and lines. I just laughed and picked her up "Hey Baby! What is that you drew?" she gave me a crooked smile like her fathers and said "Mom!" I laughed and then she pointed to a line by itself and said "Dad". She looked up at Edward and smiled, he smiled at her and said "She knows im her Dad. Shes very smart ." he reached out to hold her and she jumped into his arms.

Jake came up and wrapped his arms around my shoulder , it was a friendly gesture but could easily have bee misinterpreted as more. He leaned down and whispered "I'll get the truck for you later, Are you coming with me to the bonfire tonight?" Edward looked up and growled "What bonfire? In La Push? Are you insane?? The wolves could snap at any second!!! Bella, you and my daughter could be injured or worse"

Jacob apparently didn't like where this conversation was heading and let a small growl escape "Edward, Bella and Carlie have never been harmed or in any danger with me and the pack, Please stop degrading us. I understand your concern for their safety but I would NEVER let anything harm them." Edward looked at me and then to the little girl in his arms. I just groaned and said "Edward, the bonfire isn't really a place Carlie goes to anyways, she usually will go to Sues with Charlie for the night. If you want I can drop her off at your house while I head down to see friends and family." Edward flinched at the family line and just nodded. He kissed our daughter on her head and reluctantly handed her over to me.

"I'll see you at 7 then… does she have a place to sleep?" Edward just nodded and said "Alice bought everything and decorated her room at our house, I guess she saw this happening." He leaned over and kissed Carlie on the head, and looked at me, debating whether to kiss me on the head too, but looked over at Jacob and sighed, putting his head down, defeated. "I'll talk to you soon" with that he climbed into the Volvo and sped off.


	5. Home

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers

A/N- Yea I havent been updating, sorry. But ya ever really despise writing? Yea that's starting to happen lol. I think once im done with my other story I will be able to not have writers block for this story. Its so hard to write this and keep remembering Bella is a vampire lol, my other story is all human. Confusing..

-_________________________________________________________________________________________________

I pulled up to the large mansion, my hands shaking at the steering wheel. Why was I so afraid of seeing these people again? Oh right, I have been a total bitch to them. They probably hate me. Alice probably knows what happened between Edward and myself , Thank god I cant blush. I would die if they all knew the things we had done, when we both were with someone. Well he was with someone, I'm just pretending to date Jake.

Jake.

Ugg that stupid Bonfire was going to be a pain in the ass. Now that the Cullens were back I'm sure the pack is just thrilled with the vampire community. Which now happens to have me, the newest member. Well I guess sort of newest, My daughter and now Edwards whore were the newest. Its not fair to call her a whore, she didn't do anything wrong…except date Edward. That's a no no seriously.

I picked up my purse and diaper bag, walking around my car to pick up my daughter out of her car seat. She looked adorable with her bronze hair in pig tails. Usually I would hate pig tails on little girls, It made them look so typical "cute angel child" and we all know human babies are the exact opposite. But my daughter seemed able to pull them off, must be the vampire side.

We walked to the large door in silence. She was more interested in my necklace, Me on the other hand I was freaking out. Hopefully I would be able to just drop her off and leave, no small talk. Parents do that right? Renee and Charlie just sent me on a plane over the summer. I had barely been able to knock before the door swung open to reveal a very excited and..bouncing..Alice.

"Bella!! Carlie!! What a surprise!" I had to roll my eyes at that one, nothing was a surprise to Alice. Carlie looked up at me in question and I just smiled reassuringly at her. I whispered into her ear "This is your Aunt Alice remember?" she just smiled and said "TinkBell". Alice just looked up into my eyes confused and I burst out laughing "Right, a Pixie just like Tinkerbell" Alice just scoffed and patted Carlies head.

Behind her I could see the rest of the family gathering around the hallway and front stairwell. Much like when I first arrived here so long ago, they were perfect like statues. Except this time it was no longer me that was the newcomer, it was my daughter. I was no longer the one that could be frightened, but their own niece, granddaughter and daughter was the one they had to worry about.

My gaze flicked quickly to everyone in the room. Esme and Carlisle were standing by the foot of the stairs, looking like they had just won the grandparent lottery. Alice was still practically vibrating next to Jasper who appeared to be concentration half on calming his wife down, and half looking at the little girl in my arms. Emmett looked like he wanted to squeeze her like a teddy bear and Rosalies eyes were actually on me, watching my reaction. I gave her a small smile and she returned it with a bigger one. Apparently my reaction must have been okay by her standards.

Finally I let my eyes land on the one I will always call my soul mate. Edward. He was looking at my daughter and then his eyes would skim over to me, and back again. Like his mind couldn't make up which one it wanted more. He had a huge toothy smile, one he rarely showed me when I was human, out of fear I would be frightened.

Next to him was the enemy. She seemed quite unsure of how to react and just stared intently on the baby in my arms. Immediately I disliked the vibe coming from her and tightened my grip on Carlie. This action did not go unnoticed by the group before me, and they all darted their gazes to my arms.

"Bella, Carlie will be in good hands. No one will let anything bad happen to your daughter." I thought I saw Edward flinch during Carlisle's speech, but decided I didn't care too much about it. I was still upset that he had walked out after our love making. Hell might as well call it fucking. When you make love you do just that, Make LOVE. Edward probably didn't feel any of that for me.

I nodded my head and turned to look at Carlie, she seemed confused as to what was going on so I set her down on her feet. "Baby, Mommy is going to go see Jacob, I will be back in a little bit. Can you stay with the Cullens for me please?" She looked up at the group and then into my eyes and started to sniffle, shaking her head no. "I see Jake" she said firmly. I heard a soft velvet growl from behind me, and I was instantly angry at him.

"Could you please stop growling at my daughter. She did nothing wrong." I said in a quiet almost whisper like voice I knew my daughter could not hear. All I got in return was a soft "sorry". "Baby, Mommy will be back soon, don't you want to spend time with daddy?" My daughters eyes traveled behind my head to where I knew Edward was standing. She looked back into my eyes as tears came running down her cheeks. "Yes.." she said quietly. I nodded my head and kissed her forehead. This was killing me and I suddenly felt sorry for Jasper. He was probably feeling all my anguish.

I picked up my daughter and went to hand her over to Edward. Before I could he whispered to the woman behind him "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself? If you have a problem leave." I gripped onto my daughter , feeling that maybe this new girl was a threat to my young. I quickly put Carlie behind my back and crouched down. "No Bella! She means our daughter no harm. She just needed to keep her opinions to herself. " Edward sneered the last part to her, almost like a warning. Apparently I wasn't the only one willing to defend our young.

Edward lead me out the front door w/ Carlie and pulled all of us into a hug. I knew this is where I should be, In his arms, with our beautiful daughter. He gently kissed my forehead and nose. I looked into the woods near the La push line and sighed. I had to leave now. Edward sense my reluctance to leave and leaned in to whisper "Your home is always here Bella, with me, Not with the wolves. Please come home to me."

I wanted to scream and to shout that he was with someone else, that this was her home and was no longer mine. But I just kissed my daughters forehead, told her I loved her, and got into my car.

A long night of teasing was ahead of me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- Who all hates Michael sheen as aro? I know I Do!! I love Ben Barnes as Aro.. Btw myspace me. www. Myspace .com / QueenofVolterra that's right, I play Sulpicia. Im team volturi all the way.


End file.
